Unpaid Gratitude
by CrimsonAngelSakura
Summary: Post Series, During a Vacation Eclair started to think about how she's treated Lumiere and decides that Lumiere deserves more than what she has given her so far whether Lumiere wants the extra gratitude or not. Rated M for later chapters
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing written within this fic.

''-thought

""-speech

Time line: after episode XXIV

Day 1

Everything had settled back to normalcy and things could not be better. The ES teams had more or less settled back into their normal routines and Eclair was currently in her apartment.

'Good lord, I cannot believe how bad I've let the apartment get', Eclair thought when she noticed a rat scurry around her refrigerator.

Shaking her head, Eclair decided to get ready for work and for a change she wanted to get there before Lumiere.

**GOTT headquarters**

Eclair had just reached her desk when she realized that she wasn't acting herself.

"Oh!, Eclair you're here already. Eclair?"

"Yes, Lumiere I'm here early. How was your day off? Did you go see the opera?"

Cheerfully, Lumiere giggled and replied, "Yes, it was so wonderful and elegant but, how about your day off? Was it enjoyable?"

Frowning, Eclair replied that she had spent most of her free time thinking about how she had been acting and how she had treated some people, not mentioning that she had mostly thought about Lumiere.

"Eclair, you shouldn't worry about that too much because while you don't act like a lady should act you treat people quite well."

"But...", Eclair started to replay however she stopped when she realized that Lumiere had more to say.

"Eclair, if it is bothering you this much how about we talk about after our shift is over, is that alright?"

"Thank you, that would be nice Lumiere. !!!, our shift starts in five minutes!"

"Let go then Eclair"

**Lumiere's house**

Once their shift had ended and they had reached Lumiere's house, Lumiere had some tea prepared for each other and then they started talking.

"So Eclair, why are you so hung up on how you have treated people in the past, you never acted this way before."

Eclair suddenly had found the table very interesting and by the looks she wasn't going to move her eyes from that spot anytime soon.

"Well, it isn't really that I'm having problems with how I have treated most people but, rather I've started having problems with how I've treated you Lumiere."

Shocked but, hiding it within a mask of intrigue, Lumiere replied,"Eclair, what do you mean that you are having problems with how you have treated me?"

"Well, you've taken care of me every time after I had been reborn without any of my memories. I know I shouldn't worry since we are partners but, I think that you deserve more than what I have given you for what you've done for me."

Extremely shocked at what she had heard, Lumiere couldn't hide it when she said,"Eclair, you're my partner I don't expect anything in return because I know that you will help me when I am in trouble or when I'm hurting."

"Lumiere, I knew you would say something like that and I know that it is true but, I feel a much deeper obligation to you than what you might think."

Eclair reached across the table and grasped Lumiere's hand and smiled gently calming Lumiere's nerves which had become quite shaken by the way the conversation had turned. "Eclair... could we talk about something else this is starting to scare me."

Letting go of Lumiere's hand, "Alright if it is scaring you so much, we'll talk about this later because I need to clear my head about this. I don't want to split each other apart, I think I should be getting home."

As Eclair started to rise, Lumiere quickly asked her to stop and she then hugged her and then,"Alright, we can speak later. I don't want you to leave but, this conversation has drained us both so I think I'll see you to the door."

Lumiere escorted Eclair to the door and they said their goodbyes and Lumiere had dinner and went to get ready to go to sleep.

**Lumiere's bedroom**

'Eclair, can't you see that I don't need any extra gratitude from you. You've already done so much for me especially after the many times that you have gotten yourself injured protecting me'

"Miss, do you need anything else to night?", asked a maid.

"No, goodnight"

'I guess I will try to talk Eclair out of doing anything stupid but, this is Eclair we are talking about'

End Day 1

I'm labeling the chapters as days because each chapter will take place as one day and will result in Eclair and Lumiere getting closer together. R&R please. Flames will be used to spark stronger feelings between Lumiere and Eclair.


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing written within this fic.

''-thought

""-speech

Timeline: after episode XXIV

Day 2

**In the morning**

**Fleur's Cafe**

The previous night had been full of contemplating and wishful thinking but, Eclair hadn't figured out yet how exactly she was going to pay back Lumiere. She had decided to go to Fleur's Café and drink some coffee before work.

"Morning Eclair.", beamed Caprice

"Hi Caprice, I'll be having the usual"

"Okay, Eclair you're up early what's the occasion?"

"I've just being thinking about some stuff that has been bothering me and I just couldn't sleep too well with it on my mind. "

"Oh, okay how about we talk a little after I get you your stuff since it is slow for a little while. Will that be fine Eclair?", replied Caprice before she left to get Eclair some coffee

Smiling, Eclair sat down in her usual spot and realized that it would be good to have some help trying to figure out how to pay back Lumiere as long as she didn't reveal too many of her reasons. 'Well I have an hour before I have to change and get to work to meet up with Lumiere so I guess I'll stay here a while'

Coming up with some coffee, Caprice said, "Here it is, now how bout we talk about this problem of yours."

"Just recently, I've realized that I've given Lumiere not as much gratitude as she deserves due to the fact that she has done so much for me even though she didn't have to. Lumiere told me yesterday that I have already have done enough and that I shouldn't worry too much however I still feel that I still need to pay her back."

"Wow, that sounds like quite the problem. Even though she says that you've done enough you still want to pay her back? How about you treat her to some stuff that will be on you and let her do anything to her heart's content no matter what your feelings about those may be?"

"Hmm, It doesn't seem to feel as personal as I want it to be but, I'll keep it in mind. "

"I just thought of that because who knows, maybe Lumiere has some things that she keeps even from you, and I've noticed that you and her are closer that you two are something more that sisters no matter what she said when you two first came to the café. Well, more customers are coming so see you later bye!", replied Caprice as she left the table and started to help the other patrons who had started to come in.

'Well, that isn't such a bad idea come to think about it. Allowing Lumi to do anything that she wants would be not that bad, I just wonder if she does think about that a _lady_ shouldn't be thinking about.', finishing her coffee Eclair decided that it was time to get ready to head to work so she put the coffee on her tab, said goodbye to Caprice then she was headed to her apartment to change and then to work.

**GOTT Headquarters**

As usual, Lumiere was already there waiting for her and Eclair's shift since Rikki and Bonita had the first shift. To pass the time she was reading some reports that she had forgotten to read since Eclair had brought up that she felt that she hadn't paid her back enough. 'Silly Eclair, you don't need to pay me back at all. We're partners, it doesn't matter if you pay me back since you're always doing things that you don't need to do.'

Giggling, Lumiere wondered what Eclair will do to pay her back because Lumiere knows that there isn't any way for her to convince Eclair due to her stubbornness.

'Maybe she'll let me have her as my slave for a while. That would be so much fun, She is so devoted to me already that she might as well be mine.' Lumiere realized that train of thought isn't what a lady be thinking and quickly dismissed it. "Most likely that would never happen any way, Eclair isn't like that, even with that way that she acts from time to time she would never act like that."

Just then, Eclair came in startling Lumiere from her thoughts, "Eclair you scared me coming in so quickly."

"Sorry, I'm just happy because I think I have found a way to pay you back in a way that you won't be upset about it."

"Hm, and what way is that Eclair?"

"Simple, you can do anything you want and before you say anything just hear me out okay? I mean that if you wanted I could be with you at all times, be a maid, well... I'd even be your slave."

At that last word Lumiere's eyes opened wide and she blushed wildly. Eclair smiled when she saw Lumiere's reaction to the last part of her sentence.

"Eclair are you sure about this", Lumiere asked wanting to be sure that she had heard her partner right. "Of course, like I said I feel that I haven't given you enough and if it means being your slave for a unknown amount of time then it's okay."

"All right then, you are going to be my slave and the first thing that you are going to do is after work go straight to my house and wait for me to come home."

"Yes Lumiere of course."

"Now it is time for our shift, and no discussing the fact that you are my slave with anyone."

"Yes Lumiere."

**Lumiere's House**

"Lumiere has been gone for hours now, I hope she hasn't gotten into trouble." Eclair had gone straight to Lumi's house after work like she was told but, oddly enough Lumi had not come home for three and a half hours now.

A few minutes after these thoughts there was a knocking on the door which Eclair answered which to her amazement was Lumi with a dozen shopping bags. "Pick then up Eclair and bring them to my bedroom."

"Lumi what did you buy?"

"Do what you are told, aren't you my slave Eclair?"

"Yes, right away."

After the bags had been put away, the two of the them had dinner where Lumiere ordered Eclair to dress like a lady with some of the things that she had bought which only consisted of ten of the bags making Eclair wonder what are in the last two bags.

Finishing dinner, Eclair was forced to take off the beautiful ensemble that she had been wearing when all of a sudden, "Click!"

Lumiere had put a collar around her neck and had locked it! "This will let me know where you are at all times and it'll let me administer some discipline if you are not doing what I am asking."

"Lumiere this isn't fair, I know that I am your" was the farthest that Eclair had gotten when there was a strong enough shock to drop Eclair to her knees and curl into a fetal position. "You shouldn't talk back to your owner in such a disrespectful manner now put your clothes away and come to bed as you are."

Nodding because she didn't want to be shocked again she complied with what she had been told and once she had entered the bedroom she saw Lumiere wearing her bra and panties motioning Eclair to come to the bed.

"Eclair it is time to go to sleep and we are sleeping in the same bed, if you wake me up for any reason that I don't think is good enough I will shock you unconscious." Finishing that statement, they both got into bed and promptly fell asleep with Lumiere dreaming about how her fantasies are now able to come true. Eclair was dreaming about how different this Lumiere is compared to the one that she knows and wonders if she will be able to survive being Lumiere's slave.

**End Day 2**

Sorry for the wait, classes have just been crazy. Any feedback would be great. I'd like to thank Maxmilian for his review


End file.
